Bring Me To Life
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: Lead astray by lies, Atem and Yami reject Yugi's love for them. In doing so, they cause the young Hikari to fall into a place no Light should ever go. Now the Darks must figure out the truth and save their Light before he is lost forever. Pairings: Puppyship, Tendership, Monarchship, and Eventual Mobiumship. Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: The Betrayal of Love, Darkness is Forged

_Light and Dark. Dark and Light. One can never be without the other._

A boy sat outside, under the schools large sakura tree in the courtyard, waiting for his friends. The boy had spikey tri-colored hair, blond bangs framed his face, with a cute, little one in the middle, and midnight black hair with amethyst tips. Moonlight pale skin stretched over a petite, lithe, feminine body made him seem other-worldly. His face was the most beautiful thing ever. His face still had some baby fat, making him seem innocent and angelic. Full, plump lips and a petite nose added to the look. His wide, large amethyst eyes covered with thick, full, and long, eyelashes any girl would die for. All in all, his was the word beauty and light and his voice matched his looks. This was Yugi Motou. Yugi was nervous about it though, because today is the day he was going to tell his Darks, Yami Sennen and Atem Atenkuton, he loved them. Of course he was afraid they wouldn't love him back and hate him, but Lily and Rose convinced him to tell them. Just then one of his friends walked up.

"Hey Yug'! Ya finally gonna tell'em ya feelins?" the girl asked.

"Yeah Lily. I hope your were right and they do love me back." he replied.

Ai "Lily" Tenshi was one of his best friends. She had deep blue eyes and sherbert rainbow hair down to her waist. She had a Brooklyn accent ,like Joey, and was also had the nickname "DJ" because of her love for partying and being a DJ. Her Yami, Yokubo "Rose" Tenshi, was probably off destroying the school with Dakufaia, his other friend's, Fenikkusu Kasai, Yami, Marik, and Bakura.

"It'll be 'lright Yug, just you wait and see." Lily said trying to ease her friend.

Yugi sighed. "Maybe."

* * *

Yami and Atem were walking, hand in hand, with their friends, going to meet up with their lovely little light. The group consisted of Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor. Their other friends, Bakura, Marik, Rose, and Dakufaia, were off destroy the school, leaving their Hikaris to go and clean up and try and stop them. Just then their other two friends, Tea and Anzu Gardner, walked up.

"Hey Yami."

"Hey Atem."

"Can we talk to you?"

Atem looked at Yami and shrugged.

"Ok" Atem said as he turned to the group with him, "We'll catch up with you later"

Tea and Anzu dragged them to an empty classroom.

"Ok, what did you guys want to talk about?" Yami asked

"It's about Yugi." Tea answered.

Atem and Yami were both on alert, worrying about their secret lover.

"Is something wrong with him?" Atem asked, worried.

Tea faked looking angry and hurt, not that Atem and Yami knew she was faking, and said " He's been sleeping around with Ushio and his gang, that's why he's been disappearing a lot these past few weeks. He also told us that he hated you and only wanted to use you for your bodies."

Anzu then followed up with "We didn't want you guys to get hurt."

Atem and Yami were shocked. If they had listened to their heart and head, they would have told them that's not true and to trust their Light. But their suspicion, rage, and paranoia won out over everything and blocked out common sense and love.

Tea and Anzu smirked as they watched their plan unfold. "_Soon the Pharaohs will be ours."_ they both thought as they watched Yami and Atem walk out without saying a word.

"_Soon Yugi will be out of the way."_

* * *

Fenikkusu stopped what she was doing and looked up at the sky. She felt the forces of evil working. Something bad was going to happen soon. An ominous wind blew past her. She frowned. Something bad was going to happen very, VERY, soon.

* * *

Yugi was sitting under tree still, now talking to his friends that finally showed up. Lily had left saying she had something to do. Right after she left Rose and everybody else, including Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. Dakufaia and Fenikkusu were missing, but he knew they were on the school grounds. Yugi looked over to see the objects of his affection walking toward them. He jumped up and ran toward them. He was finally going to do it. Yugi breathed in deeply.

"Hey Yami, Atem." he started, "I want you to know my feelings for y-"

"We know Yugi." Yami cut in coldly. Yugi blinked, not noticing the coldness in Yami's voice. "_They knew! Oh please say you-"_ Yugi's thoughts were cut off abruptly.

**SMACK!**

Yugi raised his hand to touch his now red cheek. He looked over at Yami and Atem. Atem had his hand raised still from slapping Yugi and both had rage, disgust, and hate shining in there eyes. Yugi flinched.

"YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC, DISGUSTING CREATURE ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! YOU ARE A WHORE WHO SHOULD GET OUT OF OUR LIVES!" Yami screamed at him.

Everyone gasped and Fenikkusu, who had just showed up, looked on in horror.

Atem continued. "YOU ARE NOTHING. I DON'T KNOW HOW WE MANAGED TO PUT UP WITH YOU. YOU ARE WEAK, STUPID, AND CAN'T DO ANYTHING!

Yugi just stood there, eyes wide and tears running down his face. It was heartbreaking to watch. He felt numb. His whole world had just crumbled and his heart and soul shattered into pieces. Not being able to say anything, he just ran off. Their friends just stood there, confused at the scene. Fenikkusu took off after him, her heartbreaking for the young Light. Rose just yelled at them.

"Yami! Atem! What the HELL was that for!

Yami yelled right back. "He was going to use us!

Rose just ran after Fenikkusu and Yugi.

The rest of their friends just stood there, still confused, until Yami and Atem explained it. They then were shaking, enraged. Tea and Anzu smirked from the shadows. It was all going according to plan.

* * *

Lily sat in an empty classroom with Dakufaia, talking. Then Yugi burst through the door, looking so devastated and heartbroken, tearing pouring out of his beautiful jewel eyes. He ran to Lily and held her tight, like she was his last lifeline. She stood there, holding him, and sighed. Both Dakufaia and herself knew what had happened. The minute Kagayaku contacted them through the mindlink, Fenikkusu rushed to stop it, but it looked like she was too late. Yugi kept crying and sobbing, it was so heart breaking that any god or deity that heard would immediately be filled with rage, and start looking for the ones who hurt the precious Light.

When he finally spoke, he sounded so broken and lost, it brought tears to the girls eyes.

"I-I d-don't u-und-under-stand? W-Why is th-this hap- happening again! W-Why c-can't I b-be ha-happy!?" he cried, breaking down, trying to figure out why he was always being denied happiness again.

Fenikkusu and Rose ran into the room, tears in their eyes. Lily had told them over the mindlink what was happening. Lily looked at Fenikkusu, the tears running down her face, they all could feel how he felt He pain was obvious to everyone. When they switched over to their 2nd Sight*, they flinched. They saw his heart shattered, pieces falling down, and his soul animal, a kitten, looked horrible. What used to be a pure white, energetic, little thing with the prettiest amethyst eyes, was now a faded, mattered, broken kitten, with lifeless, dull eyes.

-Fenikkusu is there anything we can do?- Rose asked through the spirit link.

-His soul is dying and his heart is fading into nothing, I don't know if I could do much trapped in this form.- the golden banged, orange hair tipped in red girl replied, her gentle red eyes shining with sadness.

Lily then spoke up. - Connect his soul with mine, so we share the pain. I can give him at least a few months, maybe a year longer.-

Fenikkusu looked at her. -Are you sure?-

Lily nodded and looked at her Yami.

Rose sighed and nodded. -Be safe and protect him.-

Lily smiled. -I will.- A bright light engulfed Lily and Yugi, a rainbow light shot from Lily, and a amethyst one shot from Yugi. The two light intertwined, before the light faded.

Yugi was resting peacefully up against Lily. She smiled down at Yugi before whispering.

"Sleep young one. If the world of dreams protects you from the harsh grip of reality, then continue to slumber, dreaming of light and home.

* * *

* They are the Light Guardians of the Yugioh Universe. Fenikkusu's spirit is a phoenix and so is Dakufaia's and Lily's, or Ai, a two-tailed cat, the same goes for Rose, or Yokubō. They have a 2nd Sight that allows them to see a person's aura, spirit, and heart.

Yin: I hate myself for writing this. And trust me it gets worse. I think I might go kill Yami and Atem.

Yang: Same. Please review.

Yin: Bye!


	2. SOPA Warning

Yin: I don't know about everyone else, but I'm not letting them do this without a fight!

Yang: Please repost this and join the fight!

* * *

The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

* * *

Yin: I know a few authors are already posting this. Please help spread the word!


End file.
